Forgotten Brotherhood
by S.A.Hikari
Summary: The story of why and how Naruto and Sasuke are biological brothers. One shot.


Okay, you probably clicked on this to wonder how the heck this happened and what in the world I was thinking

Okay, you probably clicked on this to wonder how the heck this happened and what in the world I was thinking. To answer your second question, I was thinking how the show might end, and all this time, Naruto and Sasuke were actually brothers. Anyway, this one is not as silly as my previous Fanfics, but much more emotional.

I don't own Naruto

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sasuke punched Naruto so he fell down into the murky, watery mud. Instead of resisting, he lay there, looking solemnly up at Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you?!" He screamed, his raven black hair, soaked in rain, hung limply by his cheeks. "Why do you insist on following me everywhere?"

Naruto remained silent, but moved his head so he didn't have to look at those sad eyes. Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto's jacket and scowled at him. "Why?!"

"You have no idea, do you?" Naruto whispered quietly.

"Of what?" He stated fiercely.

"Of the truth."

Sasuke's eyes widened. he let go of Naruto as he fell to the ground silently. Sasuke stared into space; his jaw dropped and got on his knees. "Tr-truth?"

While Sasuke was preoccupied, Naruto took this opportunity to get up. "When will you stop denying the fact that you and I are friends?"

They sensed another presence, but neither turned. Sasuke readied himself for a confrontation, but was surprised when he heard a familiar voice.

"Will you two quit it?" Kakashi uttered calmly.

They both looked to the sodden ground, ashamed.

The fact that you are friends is true… but the real truth is that you, Naruto and Sasuke, are genuine brothers."

Zzzzzzz

A sleek figure stole into the jet black night. He wanted to escape. It wasn't as if he had done it on purpose, he even wanted to marry the woman, but by now he had no option, he had to run away. "Criminals are not part of the prestigious Uchiha clan," his father would insist.

"Then I won't be a criminal," he had thought, "I'll marry her, we'll be a family."

But first he had to run. They already knew, and in the morning he would be punished. Breaking out of his own house had been easy, escaping the Uchiha district is difficult, but he managed to do it.

The man left the gates and a street light temporarily illuminated his face. It was the face of the future fourth Hokage.

Except for a few spare things.

One. His hair was black.

Two. His eyes were a different color.

Three. His hair was longer.

Four. His name wasn't Dan.

Five . His name was Kyoji.

He went strait to her house, and she was waiting for him. The moment he saw her he pulled out the ring. She didn't hesitate either.

Afterwards, he took her hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Our name shall not be Uchiha," he whispered quietly, "from forever on I am Uzumaki."

Her hair was blond. She dyed it black. His hair was black, he dyed it blond. He cut his hair, and wore colored contacts. She was working with the government, which made it possible to Kyoji Uchiha to disappear and for Dan Uzumaki to magically appear into the village.

Their life was perfect. They had gotten married two days following their engagement and transformation as a foreign couple moving to a new place.

That is, until Dan's deed finalized. Eight perfect months, then their first child. He was pure Uchiha. He had all the elements of the former Dan, which, as you can imagine spelled trouble. If he was Uchiha, and Dan wasn't, they could find him.

As much as they would have loved to keep their child, no matter how you could change him, he would always be Uchiha.

So one cold night, the baby boy tucked snugly in her bosom; she took a visit to the Manor, and after one final kiss, carefully laid his sleeping body on the doorstep. She knocked harshly, and a sound she never wanted to hear wafted through the door: the footsteps of his new parents.

Using ninja speed, she ran from the place, tears dripping down her cheeks. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

Immediately afterwards, she became pregnant again. They looked to the due date with anxious anticipation. Through the months, Dan met a man named Jiriah. He became Dan's good friend, along with his best friend Tsunade, who also, conviently, was Jiraiah's team mate.

They found out the baby was a boy, and Jiriah convinced him to name him Naruto, after a character in this book he was currently writing.

Zzzzzzzzzz

The date was creeping on them like a storm that rains comfort.

One day in October, the sun greeted the sky with an ominous glow, and you could taste fate in the air. She was fine in the morning, but like an earthquake, rumblings ripped through the village. Residents looked out their doors and nine sharp orange tails towered over all the buildings. The nine-tailed fox was attacking.

All ninja were sent into action, including the new Hokage: a skillful youngster who took the place of the ageing third, Dan Uzumaki.

She couldn't join him by his side; because the mid-wives were keeping her home… she was in labor.

She was in such pain; the Yodamie could feel her cried across the village. He left the battle to tend to her.

It was too late.

The baby had been born, and she was dead.

He cried over her silent form, his cape flowed quietly at his feet.

One of the midwives held the baby in front of him, and Dan looked up… and immediately fell in love with his new baby boy.

He looked just like his new self, blond hair and bright blue eyes.

This boy could save this village.

"Clip the umbilical cord. I'm taking my boy, and I'm going to join her. Take care of Naruto when I'm gone."

The mid wives were silent, confused at what his plan might be.

All the ninja were stalling the fox from the village. "Hold him back and wait for he fourth Hokage!"

_**And you know the rest…**_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sasuke and Naruto were silent.

They both whispered unknown words and sank into the mud.

_I'm not alone after all…_

With no more reference to Kakashi.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I know that some of you may be thinking of flaming. Screaming "Naruto and Sasuke are not brothers! You are crazy and weird!"

I encourage you not to, they really cut down on my self-esteem and if you think I don't know that they aren't brothers, I do. I just thought of this and it might be interesting if they were.

And if you're wondering who SHE is, its Dan's love. I don't know her name. And I wasn't positive Dan was his name. But just go with it, please.

I hope u enjoyed it! : 3

Sayonara,

S.A.Hikari


End file.
